Shadow of the Day
by That-Weasley-Girl
Summary: I, Rose Weasley am standing in front of a crowd of thousands. My name was just called. Right now everything changes. Now my life is at risk.   I am going to die. Full summary inside. PLEASE READ. Expect romance, adventure, tears and mystery.  RosexScorp
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**I've been working on this for a while. I'm actually really happy with it. Please review. I have two more chapters ready so review and you get what you want.**

**I don't own anything but the plot and that whole shebang. Most of the story will be in Rose's POV. Prepare for action, romance, heart break, murder, and mystery. **

**A BIG THANKS TO MY EDITOR NADINE (troublesforherx) Check her out.  
**

**I was inspired by Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park.  
**

**Here's the full summary:**

_**Never in a million years would I have thought I would be in the position that I am right now. I, Rose Weasley am standing in front of a crowd of thousands. My name was just called. Right now everything changes. Now my life is at risk. There is a good chance I won't make it out of here alive. My heart beats so fast I feel that it's about to leave my chest. My legs cannot hold me up anymore. I cannot do this. I cannot fight. I stand still, I need to hold myself up a little longer. Just a little bit longer. One more name is called. But I cannot hear it. My heart is beating too loudly and it fills my ears. Suddenly the crowd is gone and I fall to the floor. Warm, salty tears fall down my face and I feel someone touch my shoulder and hold me reassuringly. I am sure it is Al trying to comfort me. I turn and I am looking into the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. My enemy. The person who saved my life.**_

It is very late at night. Even though it's summer my room is freezing and I can't move from under my blankets. Instead I stare up at the ceiling just thinking about everything. I think about my earliest memories. That time in my life where everything was simple.

One of my earliest memories is when my father was pushing me on a swing when I was about four. He told me not to jump but I did anyway. I ended up cutting my knee pretty badly and I remember crying. He picked me up and held me until I stopped and he asked me, "Why did you do that Rosie?" I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I wanted to know how it felt to be as free as a bird."

I'm 17 now. I am now considered an adult. I don't feel like an adult. I still live with my parents and my little brother. I have no career plans and that feels extremely careless of me. I was supposed to pick my dream career when I was 11. I'm sure any job will take me. I've been top of my year for all my years at Hogwarts and I feel horrible when I say this, but my surname could probably help me get any job I wanted. After all I'm a Weasley.

I close my eyes and play one of my favorite muggle songs in my head hoping it'll put me to sleep.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

After an hour I'm still awake. I feel so restless. My 7th year starts in five days. Only 5 days until the end begins. I received my Hogwarts letter two weeks ago. I'm Head Girl. My mother cried from happiness. Dad was proud. He expected it. After all I am Hermione Granger's daughter. It was expected of me wasn't it?

My mother and I have a tense relationship. I am too much like my dad for us to get along. We're both extremely smart and thrive in school and we both love to read. But that's about the only thing we have in common. My dad and I on the other hand both love the Chudley Cannons. We love to play Quidditch and joke around. We're both sarcastic and like to makes jokes in awkward moments. We can't express our feelings too well. We're both defensive of the people we care about.

Dad and I have a good relationship. I'm not too close to my family members. Only to Albus really and maybe Lily and Hugo as well. Al and I are best friends. He is only older than me by a week. For as long as I can remember Al and I have been partners in crime. From escaping the castle late at night to play Quidditch or pranking Dominique and Roxanne. Al looks exactly like Uncle Harry, glasses and all. They even have similar personalities which can get quite creepy at times. He is the Yin to my Yang and the idea of him not being my best friend is world ending for me.

Still unable to sleep I sigh in frustration and throw my comforter off my body. Now I'm freezing. My beagle stirs but doesn't get up. I've had Genevieve for about 6 years. I look out my window and look up at the bright stars, they're beautiful. The lake in front of my house shimmers in the moonlight. The dock is old and has carvings from each Weasley and Potter and even Longbottom sketched into its wood. Words from the summers of the past 23 years or so.

My purple pajama pants are long and they cover my feet. Before heading downstairs I throw on my three-sizes-too-big hoodie. I quietly make my way downstairs passing pictures of my parents' childhood and mine, even a couple of pictures from this very summer.

I sneak into my kitchen where I find my dad sitting at our small round kitchen table eating a sandwich and reading a book. "Hey dad, I didn't know you could read." I say in a low voice, mum would kill us if she found us here. My dad smiles and says, "I have been known to do that occasionally, Rosie. Why are you up so late?" I walk into the refrigerator and pull out the ingredients to make a turkey sandwich. "I could ask you the same question." I avoid answering because I really don't know why I'm up. I finish making the sandwich and sit down in front of my dad.

My dad was lucky because he didn't inherit the balding gene from Gramps. His hair isn't what it used to be but it's still there.

"Can't fall asleep." He says and he closes and puts down his book in order to talk to me. His blues eyes shine. Fortunately I was born with his blue eyes. It makes us have a connection that no one else has. He was the only Weasley child to have them. He inherited them from his Grandfather. Half my sandwich is gone already by the time my thoughts end.

I push it across the table and silently offer it to him. He can eat anything and everything and never gain any weight. He bites into it and says, "Rosie, this is delicious. Why didn't you finish it?"

"Not really hungry I guess." I lean over and grab the book he was reading. "Quidditch Through The Ages".

"Dad, I swear you've read this book at least 100 times. I bet you can recite it by now." He smiles and says, "It's one of my favorites." And he stares off into space. Something is worrying him. My dad is one of the most laid back people in the world, if he's worried he has good reason to be.

"Dad you look worried. What's going on?" I ask putting our plates away. I bring him back into the real world quickly.

"Nothing Rosie. How was your day?" he asks clearly avoiding my question.

"Fine. A bit boring really. I just read mum's copy of "Who am I?" by Gilderoy Lockhart. He died right?"

"Yeah during the war I believe. I heard he tried to give some Death Eaters a couple of autographs and it didn't sit well with him." Dad yawns and stands.

"Goodnight Rosie. Sweet dreams." He kisses the top of my head and heads back upstairs. I wait until I hear the door gently shut before I turn off the lights on go to my room.

For some odd reason sandwiches make me very sleepy. I fall asleep almost as soon as my back touches my bed.

The next morning the sun shines brightly through my window because I left the curtain open last night. I can't even sleep in past 9 AM because Al, Lily, and Hugo are up and are making so much noise downstairs. The thought of sleeping is a thing of the past. I put my pillow on top of my face hoping it would block out the noise.

It doesn't.

I hear someone knock a familiar beat on the door. It's Al. I know it's him because we came up with a secret knock when we were six so we would know who it was.

"Come in." I mumble. Al walks in quietly. He knows me so well. He knows if that I'm not up by 8 A.M or at the latest 9 A.M it means I didn't sleep. I remove the pillow off my face and look at Al. He's wearing swim trunks and a muggle band shirt that I bought him earlier this summer when we went to London.

Al has grown yet again and is now about 6'1. His jet black hair is still out of control and sticks up in all directions. He almond shape green eyes seem brighter than usual and his glasses are slightly askew. He jumps onto my bed and lies down next to me.

"Hey there, Rosie." He says smiling. I turn to him and say, "Hello, Albus. May I ask what you are doing in my house on this wonderful morning?" I sit up and twist my long thick curly burn hair into a bun. My bangs rest on my forehead. He squints his eyes and gets distracted by something in my room. He leans across by bed and asks, "Are there more books in your book case? Or did you move them around?" Al has an eidetic memory. He could probably be top of the year if he tried but he settles for getting straight Exceeds Expectations which annoys me to no end. Why? He has the potential to get better grades than I do.

"I rearranged them and bought a few the day before yesterday." I say as I get out of my bed, walking into the bathroom. I begin to brush my teeth and I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My blue eyes look like they have a few flecks of green in them. The light freckles across my nose and cheeks are courtesy of my mother. I'd rather have her freckles than my dad's. My usually pale skin is slightly darker than normal because I've been hanging in the sun a lot more this summer. Not swimming though. Never swimming. Just sitting on the dock relaxing, reading a book.

Now that my teeth are brushed, my face is washed, and my hair is brushed I put my hair into two pigtail braids. When I come out I find Lily looking through my closet. She notices me and says, "Cute. You look like Dorothy. Put on your swimsuit we're going for a swim. You need to buy some more clothes, Rose."

I reach into my drawer and pull out my black one piece and I head back to the bathroom to change. I come out and Lily comments on my swimsuit. "Rose, why do you where those ghastly things? You have an amazing body." I walk into my closet on pull out a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. I wear them on top of my swimsuit and slip on a pair of flipflops. Al is still on my bed and is now throwing my soccer ball in the air and catching it.

I turn to Lily and see her wearing my mini dress that I wear when I go to the beach. "How do I look?" She asks and twirls for me. Lily has long straight dark red hair and light hazel eyes. She looks just like Aunt Ginny so naturally she's beautiful. At the age of 15 she's been asked more times than I can count. But she always says no because she wants to date Lorcan Scamander who is a year above her.

I grab _Hogwarts, a History_ from my bookshelf. Lily pulls Al and I downstairs. Hugo is waiting for us at the kitchen table reading a book. Hugo is what most girls would call the thoughtful silent type. But most girls don't know Hugo. Hugo is quiet but when he talks he says hilarious jokes, and he's top of his year as well. Girls fawn over him. He plays Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hugo has red pop star boy flippy hair and olive green eyes. He's very tall and very thin. Lily and Hugo are best friends. She's only two days older than him.

"Hugo, where are the parental units?"

"They went out." He says and he returns to his book.

My parents have yet to appear which is very odd for them because they're usually up around 8. "What's for breakfast?" I ask opening the cupboard to see if there's any cereal left. Hugo says, "I've got that covered." He leans over and picks up a huge picnic basket. Did I mention he's an amazing cook as well?

"That's it then? Let's go." Lily says and she's out the door in a flash. We all follow her out to the lake. She quickly pulls off her dress and jumps in the water. She emerges and says, "Come in! The water is amazing." Hugo pulls off his shirt and jumps in. "Aren't you getting in?" I ask Al. He shakes his head and pulls out pancakes from the basket. "Food now." Al says and begins stuffing his face. I eat three of Hugo's amazing pancakes and I pull out my book and lie down on the dock and begin to read. I hear a splash and I know that Al is in the water now as well.

I hear them splash and play and swim for about an hour until a thought from last night pops into my head.

"Lily? Al? Why were you here so early?"

Lily responds, "Mum and Dad told us to come over because they had to go out somewhere. We didn't get details we just wanted to get out the house." Hmm. Why are all our parents being so secretive?

"Hugh did mum or dad tell where they were going or what they were doing?" I ask him. Hugo swims over to where I'm sitting.

"Actually, they didn't. I thought it was weird of them. What do you know?"

Now they are all in front of me. "Well, Dad and I couldn't sleep last night so we were talking-"

Hugo interrupts me, "And eating. Really Rosie you should cleanup after yourself. Or at least have the decency to be awake when mum yells at me for not cleaning up."

I continue, "Shut up Hugo. Dad was just acting really weird even for him. Do you think something is going on at school?"

"I don't know. We might as well stop worrying about it 'cause we'll find out in a week now wont we?" Lily says and she splashes water on me. For the rest of the day we are carefree children not caring about the future. If only we had.

**Well there you are chapter 1.**

**How do you feel?**

**Please let me know in a review.**

**Give me tips, opinions of characters and descriptions.**

**Anything you would like me to add to the story?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**I love you guys.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys.**

**Updated like I promised. **

**I was thinking about putting song lyrics at the beginning of every chapter so I'm starting that here.**

**I also forgot to mention that Hugo looks like Charlieissocoollike. He's a British guy on youtube. He's hilarious.**

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far. **

**_"Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free."_**

**_Black Bird- The Beatles  
_**

The sun is now beginning to set and the sky changes from a cloudy blue to a deep burnt orange and pink. It's been hours since we ate and I suspect that the boys are more than hungry. Al swims back to the shore first and grabs a towel from the pile I had brought in earlier for them. Al shakes his thick black hair dry and it is now even messier than usual. He begins to dry himself. Hugo and Lily follow suit. Only Lily takes her time and ties her long red hair in a bun.

"I call Rose's shower first!" yells Lily and she runs as fast as she can towards the house. Al looks at me and says, "I don't mind using the downstairs bathroom. Why does she always run? I will never understand my sister." He shakes his head and walks inside.

I'm still lying on the dock and Hugo walks up to me and holds out his hand. I take it and he lifts me up. "Thanks" I say. I pick up my book and the basket and wait for Hugo to finish drying off. I stare up at the sky and see it begin to turn to a dark purple. I notice clouds begin to form quickly. I ask Hugo, "Do you think it's going to rain?" Thunder rings through the sky. Hugo smirks and says, "Does that answer your question?" Hugo grabs the basket from my hand and runs inside before it begins to rain.

The sky quickly turns black. Lightning strikes and the thunder claps loudly. The raindrops begin to fall hard. "Rose! Get in here!" Hugo calls. I want to stay out and just sit in the rain but I know I can't my mum would kill me if I got sick right before school started. I tuck my book under my shirt so it doesn't get damaged by the water. I run over to the house. My shoes squeak against the wood and the grass. Lightning strikes again this time nearby. I run faster now.

The back door is open and I jump inside the house. Only I don't stop. I shoes are caked with mud and water and I slide on my feet from the kitchen to the living room. "Rose, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Hugo yells as I slide past him. "Watch out!" I yell as Al crosses in front of me.

CRASH.

I land on top of Al. I hit my head on the wooden floor. "Ouch." I say rubbing my head. I roll the other half of my body off Al and sit up. "Are you all right?" I ask him. Al who had just showered is now wet and covered in mud. He's still on floor eyes closed. Hugo walks over to us. "I think you killed him. Good job Rosie." He says happily. Al opens one eye. "I think you broke my glasses again." He sits up too and stares at me intensely. After a full minute we all burst out laughing. Lily comes downstairs with my robe on. "Oi! What are you idiots doing? I heard a crash." Al stands and helps me up. "Crap. I broke the lamp again." My mum's favorite lamp has broken again. I've broken it over 20 times. No matter where we move it to I always manage to break it time and time again. I rub my head again. "Sorry for attacking you Al. I would say it won't happen again but we all know this won't be the last time. I swear I should come with a caution sign." I say smiling.

I always crash, trip, or fall. Either it be over something or someone or over the air itself. I'm clumsy. I head back upstairs while Al, Hugo, and Lily laugh and talk and walk into the kitchen while Hugo makes dinner. My bedroom door is open and I find Lily's stuff on my floor. That girl is a mess. I pick up her stuff and throw it in my laundry basket. I grab my pajamas and walk into my bathroom and wash my hair. I* change into my favorite blue pajamas and grab my wand from my nightstand drawer. I can smell the food from downstairs. Steak and mashed potatoes yum. **(Author's Note: Since I'm not from England I don't know any of the typical food. Sorry) ** "Rose! Get your butt down here!" I hear Lily call. "I'm coming calm down!" Once I reach the living room I point to the shattered lamp and say, "_Reparo." _

In a flash the lamp was fixed. I smiled and out my wand away. When I get to the kitchen Al and Hugo are eating like pigs and talking to Lily who is eating a salad with her steak instead of potatoes. I grabbed some food and sit down next to Lily and across from Al. I take a bite. Delicious. I point my wand at Al "Occulus Reparo." His glasses are fixed immediately.

"Huey, this is amazing." I say. Hugo smiles smugly before he returns to get a second helping of food. I look at Lily and notice once again she is wearing my clothes. "Wow Lils you're pajamas are so cute." She smiles and continues eating. After we eat and magically clean the dishes in secret of course. Mum doesn't approve of using magic for household chores.

"What do you guys want to do?" Al asks. We're bored and are in dire need of some entertainment. "How about we play some late night quidditch?" Offers Hugo. Lily objects. "How about exploding snap?" Al rolls his eyes. He hates the game. "Why don't we just get out the old TV and watch a muggle movie and eat popcorn?" I offer. "That sounds fun." Al says. He clears out the coffee table and moves the couch so we can watch the movie comfortably. I accio the TV and DVD player downstairs and place it on the coffee table. I run upstairs and go to my parent's master bedroom. I go to my parent's armoire and grab three dvds and head back to the living room.

I smell the popcorn that Hugo has already prepared for us. "So what you guys like to watch? Moulin Rouge? P.S I love you? Or V for Vendetta? I personally want V for Vendetta."

Lily says, "No way Moulin Rouge!" Hugo and Al look at each and say, "V for Vendetta." At the same time.

I put in the movie and turn off the lights We all sit on the sofa. Me on the corner and on the other side Al. "Remember, remember the 5th of November." Within 20 minutes I'm asleep and dreaming about a man in a mask.

I hear the flames from the fireplace. Someone has just flooed in.

"Ron be quiet the kids are asleep." I hear my mother say. I keep my eyes closed and try my hardest not to move.

"They were watching a movie."

"Oh Ron aren't you worried? The last time something like this happened someone was murdered."

"Of course I'm worried. But we can't tell them anything and we can't stop them."

"But Ron they're only 17 do you think they'll even do it?"

"Definitely Albus. I believe Rose would too. Harry doesn't want Albus to do it. We know why of course. This has probably brought back some bad memories."

"I hate the fact that we can't tell them. The most we can do is tell them to be careful." My mother sounded as though she was close to tears.

"I'm not sure that would even help them."

With that my parents walked upstairs never knowing what I had just heard.

**So I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger. **

**Don't hate me por favor.**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Please review letting me know.**

**Reviews make me reveal things and bring Scorpius into the story faster. **

**I love those who review they make me smile. **

**I love you guys. **

**Bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, how are you?**

**Here's chapter 3.**

**In the last chapter someone guessed the plot and was right. Well sort of. Its the closet anyone was so hooray for you. Good job.  
**

**I'm introducing a couple of new characters here.**

**I am currently working on chapter 4 hopefully I'll be done by next week.**

**I'M PUTTING A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE VOTE.  
**

**By the way do any of you have really good grammar? **

**I need a new editor so if you're interested please PM me or write a review.**

**Enjoy :D  
**

I didn't sleep that night.

A million scenarios ran through my head, each more extreme and unlikely than the one before it. After an hour I sneaked my way up to my room leaving Al, Lily and Hugo on the couch. I went to my bookcase and grabbed every single book of wizarding world history I owned. I narrowed it down by only looking at the time frames of my parents' generation. I read all night and found nothing. My parent's grew up during the war. Of course countless people were murdered, but this is different. This has something to do with Hogwarts.

I grabbed _Hogwarts: A History Platinum Edition_ right when the sun came up. I couldn't even get past chapter one by the time I fell asleep.

"Rosie… Honey, wake up." Someone says softly. They shake me gently. I can't fully wake up though. I hear another voice. "Oh, great she died. I wonder if I can have some of her stuff…"

I mumble "In your dreams, Hugh." I open one eye. I see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. Messy black hair sits on his head and he has a lopsided grin that I just love.

Dylan Longbottom.

My best friend.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Dylan, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I shout as I hug him. I realize I'm sitting in a pile of books. My body aches from sleeping on the floor. Hugo laughs and walks out of the room.

He hugs me back tightly. I haven't seen him in a month since his family went on a holiday to France. "I've missed you so bloody much. Don't you dare ever leave me again."

I draw back first.

"Alice and I decided to come by. We just got back yesterday. So we decided to come here first thing in the morning. By the way Rosie, what are you doing sleeping on the floor? Late night research again?"

This isn't the first time Dylan has found me sleeping in a pile of books.

"I was looking some things up. Nothing that important. I just wanted to know something." I don't want to tell him. I'm not even supposed to know. When I find out more I'll tell him. I tell him everything.

He picks up _Hogwarts: A History Platinum Edition_ and shows me that its covered with drool. Yummy. "I can see that." He says and he helps me up. I wipe the side of my face and sure enough it has drool on it. "That is bloody disgusting! " I say.

"Rosie, get dressed. We're all going to Diagon Alley. Everyone's ready to go."

"Oh, all right then." I walk over to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a green shirt.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Dylan I'm going to get ready so I don't look like a creature anymore." I say and walk into the bathroom. I hear Dylan mumble something and I peak my head out the door considering I'm in a bra and jeans. "What did you say, Dylan?"

He blushes and says, "Nothing, Rosie." I close the door and finish changing. I brush my hair and teeth, putting a clip in my hair and leaving the rest down. I spray on some perfume and walk out to see Dylan looking through my books. He hears the door creak and drops the books and the floor and laughs nervously.

"You're finished?" He asks, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair.

"Just about" I put on a pair of ballet flats and we go downstairs.

"And the mighty beast emerges!" Yells Al. Then he stuffs he face with a mouth full of eggs.

"Shut it, Al Rose is only a beast when you interrupt her while she's reading a new book… Rose I've missed you so much!" said Alice Longbottom. I've know the Longbottoms my entire life. They're my best friends.

Alice is Dylan's twin sister. Alice is a Ravenclaw and Dylan is a Gryffindor. Alice, like Dylan, has black hair and blue eyes. Only her hair is all the way down her back and slightly wavy unlike Dylan's straight hair. Alice stands up and tackles me with a hug. Al just stares and smiles at her. He notices me watching and quickly averts his gaze.

I smirk and Al puts his head down. I've always thought Al and Alice belong together even though they both refuse to admit it. Hopefully they'll get together soon. It pains me to see him longing for each other and they're both too scared to say something.

I look at the kitchen table to see my parents drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Parental Units." I say grabbing a apple from the table. I take a bite.

"Good morning, darling." My mum says and she continues reading and sipping coffee. Dad just smiles.

After we all finish eating my mum says, "Why don't we all go to Diagon Alley now and buy your school supplies?" She smiles and says, "Ron, are you ready?"

"All set." My Dad says.

Within five minutes we were walking the streets of Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad go to Gringotts. They weren't welcomed there with such open arms though. The goblins were still upset about the whole little dragon incident.

Hugo and Lily run off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The rest of us decide to go to get some ice cream then head over to the Leaky Cauldron to visit Dylan's mum. We all get delicious sundaes and continue to walk to The Leaky Cauldron.

"So, my lovely friends, are you excited for our 7th year? This year includes NEWTs, dances, Head duties, not sleeping for an entire year and let's not forget Graduation. My dear friends I do believe that we are growing up." Alice said this as if she were saying a speech in front of millions. She fakes a sniffle and wiped a fake tear from her eye. We all laughed and Alice finished off her ice cream by pouring what was left in Al's bowl.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked laughing as she threw her container in the trash.

She giggles and walks ahead of us and says, "Poison you of course. Can't a girl just be nice for no reason?" Dylan tosses his ice cream in the trash and says, "A girl can, you can't." Alice pouts and Al eats the rest of their ice cream then takes mine. "Ladies and gentleman, Albus Severus Potter! The bottomless pit!" I announce. We all chuckle and see the Leaky Cauldron ahead.

The Leaky Cauldron was nested between a Muggle bookshop and a record store. Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. In stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub, there were some unexpectedly pleasant rooms upstairs where passing wizards and witches could stay for the night. The rooms were reached by way of a handsome wooden staircase, and contained comfortable beds, highly polished oak furniture, a crackling fire which was always burning in the grate to welcome the visitor to their lodgings. Ever since Dylan and Alice's mum took over it had more of a teenagers appeal to stay and hang out.

We walk into the dining room to see Aunt Hannah serving an elderly couple. Aunt Hannah has her straight blond hair tied up in a loose bun with a wand in her hair. After speaking briefly to the couple she waves her wand and food starts preparing itself.

She notices us and calls us over. She hugs Al and I very tightly. "How are you kids?" She asks.

"We're great." Replies Al.

"Mum, we're going to our rooms. See you in a bit!" Alice says and drags us up the stairs, down the hall, up another flight of stairs until we reach their giant bedroom that they share.

On Alice's side you have a full size bed with a Ravenclaw banner hanging above it. She has a bookcase very much like mine with Quidditch posters signed by the teams. She has many pictures of us growing up together. My favorite is when we were about 12 and we got out of the lake. Dylan is carrying me and Al is carrying Alice. We're all waving, smiling, and laughing at the camera. We all stuck out our tongues seconds later. We all looked so carefree. We had just finished our first year at Hogwarts. We were so excited we had survived our first year we celebrated with butterbeer and Quidditch.

Dylan's side of the room is more muted.

He has the typical Gryffindor banner hanging above his bed. He has a bookshelf smaller than mine of course but Dylan always manages to find the most amazing books. Dylan is a beater on the Gryffindor team and of course I'm a chaser and Al is seeker.

Dylan has one picture on his side of the room. It is from one of those muggle photo booth contraptions. The first picture of Al, Alice, Dylan and I smiling normally. The next two pictures are composed of us jumping on top of each other with our tongues sticking out and making silly faces. The last one is my favorite. Alice is kissing Al on the cheek while Al has the dorkiest smile on his face and I'm kissing Dylan on the cheek while he looks thoroughly embarrassed.

I toss myself on Dylan's bed. I hug his pillow and sigh. I'm starting to feel the effects of not sleeping. I kick off my flats and put my face against the cool wall and yawn. "You can sleep if you want. Your parents shouldn't be done for another couple hours." I hear Dylan say. "You two are so boring!" I hear Alice cry. "All you do is read and sleep!"

"That's funny coming from you, Ravenclaw. What does your house represent again?" I hear Al say.

"Shut up, Albus, before I smack you. Why don't we go visit your brother, hm?. Unless Uncle George fired him for blowing up his office with Fred." Alice responds. I hear them walk out the door and slam it shut. "Dylan, will you please turn off the lights?" I mumble into the pillow bringing it closer to me. I hear the lights click off. The last thing I feel is the bed creek as Dylan lies down next to me.

_I am in pure darkness. I can't see my own hand in front of me. An eerie silence surrounds me until I hear a bloodcurdling scream shatter it. My heart starts racing. It feels like it's about to rupture my chest and flop out into the open. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm running. I don't know where to go, I just need to get out of the darkness. I hear a chuckle before a blinding pain hits me hard and fast. I feel something warm begin to drip down my side. I'm being watched. I can't run anymore. Another jolt of pain erupts from my leg. Whoever is watching me is circling around me. I'm the prey now. _

_A hoarse, male voice beings to hum a melody all too familiar to me. "Ring around the Rosie..." _

_Fear rushes through me as I hear the wicked voice. I begin to stumble, my leg in pain along with the wounded side of my body. I'm panting, the sensation of tears dripping down my face causing me to panic. Another wave of pain courses through me as I feel a slash open across my cheek._

"_Pockets full of posies..".  
_

_My arm twists and I fall face first onto the ground, more blood seeping out from my wounds. I whine before I feel a weight being placed on my back. I don't have enough time to scream before the person puts all their weight on their foot which turned out to be the weight. _

"_Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." _

_The pain blinds me as soon as I hear the sickening crack of my own body span and then even the darkness vanishes._

_I'm dead._

"Rosie wake up!" I feel someone nudge me gently. I shoot up panting. I feel a tear escape from my eye and roll down my face. I quickly check my side. There is no wound. No blood. I turn to see Dylan looking at me with worried eyes. He puts his arms around me and we lie back down. I put my head on his chest. I feel his heart beat fast. "What happened?" he asks.

I sit up and look at him.

"I don't know." I murmur, barely as a whisper. "Maybe we should go downstairs get you something to eat?" Dylan asks. I put my flats back on and use Alice's brush to fix my hair. Dylan grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me right?" he says as he opens the door.

"I know, Dylan. I trust you with my life".

**Author's Note:**

**So, how do you feel about Dylan and Alice?**

**I personally am in love with Dylan. I based him a bit off my best friend.**

**More characters are showing up next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think in a review please.**

**Thoughts or concerns? Please let me know.**

**Please someone be my editor. **

**I need one or it'll take a lot longer for chapter 4 to come out.**

**Love you guys. Hopefully I'll see you soon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know, its been months and I'm sorry. My life has been insane and now is when I finally have some time to myself. Enjoy. Don't hate me. Some very interesting things are appearing next chapter.  
**

Dylan being the amazing person that he is manages to calm me down. We say goodbye to Dylan's mum and make our way down the street. The dream keeps on replaying in my head. What I couldn't understand is why I was so scared? Why did I have such a horrible feeling about what was going on?

It made no sense. I'm Rose Weasley. I am logical. My fears weren't logical. Nothing lately was. I just couldn't shake this awful feeling I have. "Dylan, do you see my parents anywhere?" I ask looking around the street. We walk towards WWW. People crowd the streets and I notice brown hair peeking out from the crowd. I grab Dylan's arm and drag him towards the red head. The closer we get I start to see that it is my cousin James.

"My, my, my, look who we have here. Rosie and Dylan. Everyone else arrived an hour ago. Snogging in the Leaky Cauldron?" James says smiling at us. James doesn't look a thing like Al. When James was younger he had red hair but as he got older it turned to an odd shade of brown just like Fred's.

"Shut up James. You know that's not true." Dylan says walking passed him and meeting up with Hugo and Lily.

"James you seem to be well. Haven't blown up anything lately then?" I ask him.

"Not today Rosie but Fred and I did blow up Uncle George's lab again yesterday. Third time this month I think." He says as he leads me inside WWW.

Since it's reopening in 1999 WWW has expanded a lot. Uncle George's old flat has become James' and Fred's new flat. Uncle George has added a laboratory where he and my cousins experiment with potential new products.

When we enter the store it is filled with people looking at the different merchandise. The store is filled with laughter just the way Uncle George likes it.

"Busier than ever I see." I say to James as we attempt to make our way through the shop.

The second we get to the staircase we hear an explosion from above. James then shouts, "FRED YOU OWE ME TEN GALLEONS!" Quickly the store goes back into full swing and people are laughing again. I notice some of the displays are messy and I decide to fix them.

As I start putting things away I see a small blond girl crying. She looks to be about five or six years old. "Hello honey, what's wrong?" She begins to sob even more and says struggles to say, "The noise scared me and I can't find my big brother."

"What's your name dear?" I ask her.

"Lyra." She says wiping her tears on her sleeve.

I hold out my hand and say, "Why don't we go find him?" She nods and takes my hand and I lead her through the shop.

"Now what does your big brother look like?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment and says, "He's a big kid like you and he has hair like mine!" I scan the room for blond boys around my height so I assume he's about thirteen because I'm only 5'4.

"Do you see him?" I ask her. "Lyra!" I hear a voice shout behind me. I turn and crash into the guy who called out her name.

"Scorpius!" She shouts. She lets go of my hand and jumps into his arms. Scorpius Malfoy is standing right in front of me. He hugs his sister tightly and sets her down. "Lyra, what have I told you about running off like that? Mum is very worried about you. She's right over there. Now go and tell her you're sorry you hear?" She nods and runs off.

He looks at me.

"Thanks for that Weasley." He says.

"No problem. She's very sweet." I say trying to hide my shock.

"So um how's your summer going?"

"It's going well…" A though popped into my head. Malfoy's father is well connected in the Ministry maybe he knows what's going on.

"Um Malfoy, by any chance do you know what will be going on in school this year?"

"Actually Wealsey I've got to go I'll see you at school." Malfoy says looking anxious. He runs out the door leaving me looking like an idiot.

"Rose!" Dylan shouts and runs my way.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy? Was he bothering you or something" Dylan asks looking serious.

"It was nothing. I was just helping him with his little sister." I reply trying to get him off the subject. Luckily it works and Dylan just replies "All right." Before grabbing my arm and leading me out the door with Al, Alice, Lily, Hugo, and my parents.

The second we get home I run up to my room. Dylan, Alice, and Al join me and we talk about how we're all excited for school. I'm not though. I'm worried and I hate that I don't know what's going to happen.

"Rose, what's bothering you? Earlier today with the dream and ever since then you've looked like something horrible is happening. What's wrong?" Dylan asks worryingly.

"It was nothing Dylan. It was only just a dream." I say looking away. I stare out the window looking out onto the lake. The sun is now setting and sky is turning into darkness. Al catches my silence and quickly changes the topic of the conversation. For the rest of the conversation Dylan stares at me never uttering a word. We eat dinner in an awkward silence at first until my dad and Hugo start an argument about the Chudley Cannons. Lily quickly intervenes and says the Holyhead Harpies are much better. Then Al and Alice decide to make matters worse when they say that Puddlemere United is even better. The whole table turns into an uproar of incoherent shouts of "That team is rubbish!" Mum just sits and says, "Well I like the Tornados are doing quite well this season."Again everyone loses it. Well everyone except for Dylan and I who remain silent and no one seems to notice. After a while everyone calms down and Mum asks Lily and Al if they would like to stay so she could let Aunt Ginny know. Quickly Al and Lily say they would like to stay for the night. Mum smiles and says, "We'll be back." Then my parents apparate to Lily and Al's house.

We all head into Hugo's room for a bit and Lily, Al, and Alice play Exploding Snap while Dylan and I play chess.

Dylan is the only person besides my Dad who can challenge me in chess. Halfway through the game I notice he's not even paying attention and he is just looking at me with sad eyes. He knows something is wrong with me and he is upset that I'm not talking to him.

It begins to get late and Alice says, "Dylan, I think we should go home." Al says"I'll walk you to the fireplace." Alice hugs me and leaves the room with Al heading back downstairs. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight" Hugo says as he pulls out the extra bed for Al to sleep in. We leave the room and Dylan asks, "Can I borrow a book?"

"Sure. You know where to find them. I'll be downstairs." I say and I leave before he can reply I hear my bedroom door open. My dog is downstairs asleep on the couch. Once I see that Alice has left Al says goodnight goes back upstairs to probably play more Exploding Snap with Hugo.

Dylan comes down with 'Hogwarts: A History' in his hand. I see it and say, "Again Dylan? I think you've read that book as much as my mum has." I smile and he smiles back. "I'll see you tomorrow then? Maybe we can play Quidditch?" He suggests as we make our way to the fireplace.

"That sounds great I am a bit rusty."

"Well I'm rubbish so I think we'll even out."

I smack him his arm and say, "I'm not even _that_ bad!" We laugh.

"Goodnight Dylan." Suddenly he hugs me very tightly. Since Dylan is much taller than I am my head rests on his chest.

He lets go and steps into the fireplace.

'Dylan… about the dream…" I start to say.

"Goodnight Rose." He says and he disappears into the flames leaving me alone with my unsaid words.

**What did you think?**

**Leave a review letting me know.  
**


End file.
